


green and gold

by EveningTiefling



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, these boys are so sad press F if you cry everytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningTiefling/pseuds/EveningTiefling
Summary: just a very short sweet ficlet for your trouble
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	green and gold

Patroclus steps heavily through Elysium, wandering, walking to a destination he knows in his heart he will never find.

he stumbles over patches of stone, walking with no purpose, his calling stripped from him long ago. when finally exhaustion takes him, he nearly collapses, hip hitting grass that is too green, tears falling to the dirt and springing forth unearthly dust. his soft crying echoes hollow. he unearths pebbles, digging them out of the packed earth. some are smooth. some are rough. they are all the same gray-blue, tinged with moss, the petrichor rising to fill his senses as he turns them over in his palm, revealing their wet bellies, one after another. one has a crystalline tint, clear as green eyes, with flecks of gold. Like his eyes. Any gold in this green place is pain. Patroclus’s heart sinks like stone. 

—

Achilles’ footfall echos along the halls of Hades, smooth stone underfoot tapping as he completes his tasks with speed and surety. These granite floors, in dim torchlight, remind him of his endless list, his fate and sentence. He will work forever, heels clogging down hall after hall, knees dug into unforgiving benches, cold marble offering no purchase or respite. Achilles does not cry. This is what he agrees to. Every day, the same tasks, blacked-out memories of the souls sent here, moments apart. The glittering of black limestone, cast with the light orange flames, remind him of brown eyes, deep and serious. In this deep red place, Achilles feels his soul frozen, kicking at the tiles underneath his feet. He stays quiet, save for advice to the prince. 

—

The prince brings him a diamond. It is white, clear, and faceted by careful hands. The faces shine like the glass of the ambrosia, the same brought from Olympus, but thrice as shiny. Cast onto his face is a rainbow, a bit of light. And a memory. Something gold, and something green.

—

He hears footfalls, grass crunching beneath tanned leather sandals, the usual sound of someone approaching in this lonely place. The pinks and reds of the Prince’s feet would be familiar, but these are not his.

The space between them is infinite, when the echoing stops. His gold eyes meet his green ones, and eternity feels like no time. No echoing footfall. No distance could be closed faster.

“Patroclus,” he says.

“My path will lead me to you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this I do not write very much but when I do it's very sad. I think they are in love. 
> 
> Inspired by Song of Achilles.


End file.
